1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drug or medicament delivery systems, and more particularly, to a drug or medicament delivery system with a delay mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medicament delivery systems can have multiple subsystem interactions, for example, device activation, valve operation to connect a medicament container with a patient needle, commencement of medicament delivery, needle protrusion, needle withdrawal, and end-of-dose indication. In such medicament delivery systems, each subsystem has a dimensional tolerance. Thus, in the entire device, the accretion of tolerances creates a tolerance window for when the complete dose has been delivered. It is undesirable, for example, to indicate an end-of-dose or withdraw a patient needle prior to the actual dose completion. Accordingly, it would beneficial to have a delay mechanism to ensure dose completion prior to activating such subsystems or operations.